The beginning of Lico
by My boyfriends in a book
Summary: A love story taking place right in the middle of the biggest war the Gods (and demigods!) have ever seen! If your a fan of a romantic relationship with Nico De Angelo and Leo Valdez then you'll love my story "The Beginnings of Lico."
1. The start of something new

I never meant for this to go so far.

I've always thought it would just be him and me but I guess when your parents are Gods nothings a secret.

I woke up to the sound of screaming which aboard the Argo 11 is not a big deal. Unless its coming from your best friends. I jumped up out of my bed and threw on my tool belt just as I was throwing the door open I ran strait into a cold hard brick! I knew there were only two options to what I was currently on top of. One: a monster is aboard the ship and I just knocked it over or two: Nico Di Angelo was currently under me because I had knocked him over.

I got my answer by an annoyed voice saying, "Valdez you have five seconds to get off of me!"

"You got it death boy!"

I struggled to get of and lifted my head to realize that I was face to face with an aggravated son of Hades. At first his face was mean and horribly looking at me then it slowly changed to a soft almost kind face.

"Leo, Coach Hedge just blew up the kitchen."

That got me out of my trance pretty quick.

"Jezz Nico why didn't you say that earlier!"

I was feeling pretty embarrassed by how long I had been staring at him and I think he had to.

I jumped up and offered him my hand, he took it and there we were again face-to-face. I quickly moved this time and broke eye contact. But as I was walking away I could almost feel his cold stare watch me from behind. I shrugged off my thoughts and went to help my friends.

I watched him walk away and almost went after him. There was no use in lying whatever had just happened between me and Leo was defiantly something very, very weird. But at the same time also something that I didn't ever want to go away because it was such a strong feeling. Then I realized I should probably go and help with the fire and pushed away the feelings that non other than Leo Valdez had brought up…


	2. Meet me tonight

Walking to bed for some reason Nico had crawled back into my head.

"Why is does he keep on popping into my head?!"

I shrugged the thought and pushed open my door to find a note on my floor.

I sat on my bed to open it and almost instantly knew who it was from.

_**Leo,**_

_**I know that something happened between us today.**_

_**I want to figure out what.**_

_**Meet at the top deck at 12**_

_**-N**_

He thinks something happened today?! I have to go! What time is it? I looked over and it was already 11:52.

I guess I should go… I looked over and saw myself in the mirror and had a sudden thought when I came back everything would have changed.

Where is he? I wonder if he got the note. Or maybe if he got it and he just wont come.

For some reason all I could think about all day was how I was going to figure out what happened between us. I can't go without at least talking to him. I mean jez were about to go to war with Gaea and this is all I've been worrying about all day!

"What time is it?" I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 11:59. I have to prepare myself for the fact that he might not come.

Deep breaths Nico, everything's fine man.

"Am I late?"

I spun around to see Leo at the door to the deck. He was leaning against the frame, I don't know why but something about being alone with him made me feel hot and I'm so used to being cold…

"Your actually right on time."

"Oh really? Normally I'm late."

He started walking towards me and slowly the warmth started itching its way from my toes to my ears.

"Well you aren't late for this."

"Well it must be important if I got here on time."

He was right in front of me now like earlier were looking at each other and neither of us are moving.

"So about earlier… I was wondering. Well I was just thinking that maybe um… I just wanted to know."

At this point I was close enough to feel his breath on my face. His blue eyes were piercing my own and it never felt so right to be this close to anyone as it did to be here with him.

"Well go on what are you trying to say?"

I couldn't say anything! How could I ever tell Leo that I… I… have feelings… for him? He'll think I'm crazy!

"Or maybe Nico you could just do something…"

Before I figured out exactly what he meant before I realized he was inches away from my lips before all of this I knew that I had to kiss him. I leaned in and to my surprise he followed just as I was about to have the first kiss in my entire life!

"IS THAT A INTRUDER I HEAR?!"

We both looked at each other and realized…

"Coach Hedge!"  
"Leo go to your room!"

"What about you!?"

"I'll tell him I was summing the dead or something."

"No way! You're not taking the blame for this!

"Would you rather him find us both alone here in the dark!"

He made an aggravated face and ran back through the doorway just in time before coach Hedge rounded the corner.

"I am going to kick your butt you ugly two headed piece of..!"

"Coach Hedge! Its just me Nico!"

"Nico! What on earth are you doing out of your cabin?!"

"I was just um… talking to some spirits about our journey."

"You talk to spirits at 12:20?"

"Um… they prefer to talk at night?"

"Nico De Angelo! Go back to your cabin and I mean right now!"

"Yes sir! You don't have to tell me twice!"  
I booked it for the door and raced down the stairs.

It sounds like he is still checking around the deck.

Wait I hear something. I looked down the hall and saw Percy and Annabeth walking down to what looks like the horse stables. Huh… I guess Leo and I aren't the only ones sneaking around tonight.

I walked back to my room and opened the door to see again Leo Valdez laying on top of my bed. He looked up as I came in and said. "Oh good. Weren't you about to do something?"


	3. Why does Hazel have to ruin everything?

I stared in awe at Leo. I couldn't believe he was here in my room!

But wait…

"Leo I swear to the Gods if someone knew you were in here Coach Hedge would kick me off the ship!"  
"Fine! Do you want me to go then?"

All of my answers were something like no, nope, never.

But I had to be responsible… didn't I?

He looks like he's trying to figure out what to do. Heck I don't even know what to do! I honestly don't even know how I got here. I ran down the stairs and the next thing I knew I was in his room.

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Oh my Gods I didn't think he would say that! I said in the sexist voice I could muster,

"Well start with coming here."

I moved over on the bed to get him space to lie beside me.

He walked over pretty slowly and sat down and after what seemed like forever put his head on the pillow beside mine.

I wondered what to say but he said it for me.

"What about now Valdez?"

I thought of a cocky response but for once in my life I couldn't crack a joke.

So instead I pushed myself on my elbows and said,

"Tell me if I shouldn't."

Then I looked right at him and in a moment my lips found his. At first he didn't respond to the kiss and I wondered if I should stop but then his body un-tensed and he wrapped his arms around my waste.

After awhile I just started to lie on top of him and we just kept kissing. He slowly moved his hands from my waste and they found there way to my suspenders and he pushed one off at a time. He then moved his hands to the buttons on my shirt he was just starting to un- button my shirt when there was a loud piercing knock on the door. We looked at each other in shock and I scrambled off of him as he said,

"One minute!"

Hazel answered with,

"Hurry its important!"

We both looked at each other like oh crap not Hazel!

Then I whispered, "Where should I hide?"

He pointed to under his bed just as Hazel decided she wasn't going to wait anymore and came in to see me crawling under the bed and Nico trying to help me under.

"What in the Gods is going on?!"


End file.
